Changing for the Good or the Worst?
by darkmagic'r' us
Summary: i'm reposting this for my friend who is no longer writing for hermione goes way way OOC. idk what my friend was thinking when she wrote this!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: i'm re-posting this story for a friend cuz shes not writing on anymore.

Hermione woke up steadily and easy to the morning sun. Everyone knew Hermione's birthday was in September but her parents always celebrated it in August. And the party would always be on August 15, which was today. Hermione smiled as she kicked her baby blue sheets off of her. She practically skipped to the bathroom in joy. In September she would be turning 17. She would finally become of age. 'I could just imagine what I can do' she thought. Hermione took a shower and brushed her teeth. She took some floss and mouth wash to her bedroom. 'Damn dental parents' she thought a little annoyed.

Over the summer, Hermione decided to change. She wanted a new look for her final year at Hogwarts. She used every potion and spell she knew to try and straighten her hair. Finally, she had found the right potion and straightened her hair. With her newly straightened hair, she was able to put her hair in a high ponytail with ease. Hermione got dressed in a short jean skirt with a pink sequin flower in the back and a black tank top that hugged all of her upper curves.

Hermione pulled on her trainers and skipped down the stairs. She saw her parents were not in the living room. She smiled. 'Probably out back setting up the party' she thought happily. She went to the back yard and that was empty too. All that was there were two large trees and a hammock in between the trees. Hermione was puzzled now. She went over to the hammock and sat down. 'Where are they?' Then, Hermione heard some voices in a distance. She smiled widely and tip-toed back into the house.

She passed the kitchen silently and peaked into the livingroom. She saw her parents standing in the middle of the room talking. "Honestly Ryan! She needs to go. If we don't tell her, she'll have to go." her mother said to her father. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Emma, we can't tell her. You know that. She'll hate us." Hermione's father tried to reason. Emma shook her head. "No. Then she's out. She's a woman now. I left my parents house when I was 17."

"That's the thing! She is not 17 yet." Ryan said. Emma shook her head, "I do not expect her to be here next summer. She needs to go and explore the world." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Just now you said she had to go because we didn't tell her. Now you want to go to 'explore' the world?" Emma threw her arms into the air. "We'll have to find all the excuses in the world to tell her when we say she has to go. And go today at that." Ryan looked at his wife with wild eyes. "Today? Are you crazy!" Emma shook her head again and walked passed him, "You find her and tell her, I'll go find some spare boxes and bags."

Hermione ran out the house and jumped onto the hammock. Unfortunately, when she jumped onto the hammock, it did flips and she landed on the floor. "Ow!" she said, rubbing her arms and back. "Hey Hermione, your father wants to speak to you" Emma called at her. "Thanks mum" Hermione said. She slowly and cautiously got up from the grass and went back into the house. She really didn't want to go at all.

Walking into the livingroom, Hermione saw her father rubbing his temples on the couch. "Dad?" Hermione asked. Ryan looked up and his daughter and smiled weakly. "Hey you. You look beautiful" he said. She smiled as well. "Thanks." She walked over to the couch and sat next to her father. "Mum said you wanted to talk to me." Her nodded, looking at the floor. "Hermione, you are almost 17 and your mother and I know that in...your world, 17 is when you come of age. And your mother and I think it's best that you...move out."

Hermione knew this was coming but she pretended to be surprised. "Move? Why? I didn't do anything." she said. Ryan took her hand in his and looked at her. "We know you didn't do anything. You're perfect, but your mother-and I think that it's best that you explore the world. Meet new people, see new things. You know?" Hermione shook her head lightly, "No, I don't know. And I don't understand. What are you and mum not telling me?"

Ryan sighed. "Please Hermione, understand-" Hermione snatched her hand away and stood up. "No. I don't want you to explain. You'll just go off the point. If you want me to move out, fine. I'll leave. Don't expect me to come back." Hermione marched upstairs to her room and saw that her mother had already made a few trips to her room. Boxes and bags were thrown everywhere. And even a few things were put away.

"My God" she mumbled to herself.She put all of her things away in the boxes and bags. She taped the boxes closed and tied the bags tightly. Piling two boxes and a bag in her arms, Hermione walked downstairs and passed her distraught father to the front lawn. Emma, was already out there, opening Hermione's Range Rover's doors and trunk. Hermione placed the boxes and bag down on the floor and looked at her mother.

"Did I do something?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes. Emma shook her head. "Your father and I just think it's-" "-**_Best? _**You and dad think it's best? To kick me out of the house on the day that was supposed to be a happy day for me?" Emma looked away and gave Hermione the keys. "When you leave, make sure you drive safely." "Whatever" Hermione said. Hermione packed the rest of her things into the car and took off without a goodbye to her parents.

For hours, Hermione looked for an apartment of some sort. She decided to stop at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. "Miss Granger, how nice to see you. The summer isn't over yet, why are you here," Tom asked. Hermione managed a weak smile and shook her head. She went upstairs to her room and plopped down on the bed. "Man I hate this. I hate everything. Screw the fucking world." Hermione said. She closed her eyes to get some sleep.

A/N: You like? You hate? Tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked down the streets of Surrey, completely lost. She didn't even notice that she was parking in front of the house number 4 on Privet Drive. Hermione read and re-read the directions leading to a vacant house on this block. Hermione got out of the Range Rover and walked up to the Dursley home. She rang the door bell, hoping that someone can help her. Hermione heard feet shuffling toward the door. The door opened and she saw a rather plump boy with short brown hair. He looked confused at her for a minute. "May I help you" he said. Hermione nodded and looked at the paper. "Er...can you tell me where this is" she asked, putting the piece of paper in his hands.

Hermione heard someone come down the stairs and a boy with messy black hair and round glasses came into view. 'Is that Harry?' she thought. "Er..excuse me" Hermione said to the boy behind Dudley. He turned around and looked at Hermione. "Yeah?" he asked. Hermione smiled. "Harry! Oh, it's so good to see you." Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?" he said. "It's me. Hermione." Harry's eyes grew wide and came to the door, "Wow Hermione. You look fabulous." Hermione giggled and spun around, "I decided to get a new look for the last year, you know?" Harry nodded. "That's great. But what are you doing here? You don't live anywhere near here."

Hermione frowned a little. "My parents kicked me out." Harry frowned too. "Oh. I'm sorry 'Mione." Hermione looked at Dudley who was still there at the door frame. Hermione looked down at to floor and back up at him. Dudley looked like he was about to go crazy. "C-Come in, why don't you." he said. Hermione nodded and stepped into the strangely tidy house. Harry took Hermione up to his room and closed the room.

"Tell me. What happened?" he asked as he plopped onto his bed. Hermione shrugged. "I don't even know. They were arguing about not telling me something and they said if they didn't tell me, I was out." Harry looked puzzled. "Then why didn't they tell you?" Hermione paced back and forth in the bedroom. "I don't know. My dad didn't want to and my mum said I was going to have to go." Harry looked down at the bed and back up at Hermione. "Well...what if they had a good reason for not telling you that something?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Are you seriously taking _their _side?" Harry shook his head. "No, no! I'm just trying to think reasonably. Maybe instead of thinking like, they kicked you out, you should try to think that maybe they were trying to...I don't know...protect you?" Hermione's face glowed a violent red. "No, you're just saying in extended form that 'YOU'RE TAKING THEIR SIDE! Then fine! Take their side for all I care. See if I give a fuck." With that, Hermione left the room and stormed downstairs.

She passed Dudley and before he could open his mouth, Hermione said, "Never mind. I could find the house myself." Dudley, who was too afraid of protesting, stayed silent and watched her leave. Hermione got back into her car and slammed the car door closed. She looked at the doors of the houses around her. Each had the number of the house on the door.

She drove down the block and stopped at a house that had a for sale sign on it. Hermione had spoke to the seller over her cell phone and it sounded perfect. She got out the car after parking it and looked around. The grass was perfectly cut the bushes as well and it looked just like the Dursleys, only instead of saying 4 on the door, it said 7. Hermione rang the door bell and another family walked out. They didn't really look satisfied. A lady in a red suit and blond hair looked at Hermione. "Hello. Are you Hermione Granger?" she asked in a cheery voice that sent shivers up Hermione's spine.

She nodded and the lady pushed her in. The first room she saw was big and had a big fireplace, but it was abnormally large. "Uh, why is that fireplace so big" Hermione asked. The lady shrugged, "This is the living room." She walked to another room and said "This is the kitchen..."

Hermione has been here for over an hour and a half. This lady just won't stop talking. It was more boring than history class at Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Hermione smiled at the fact that she will be going back in a matter of weeks. The lady thought she was smiling at the room because she was showing the main bedroom. "Beautiful isn't it? I bet you can make it look better" she said, snapping Hermione out of her trance.

After discussing everything with the lady, Hermione shook her hand and smiled. "I'm sure you'll love it here" the lady said, "You may move in anytime." Hermione nodded and the lady left, leaving Hermione in the empty livingroom. "I better start soon" she said to no one. And she knew why the fireplace was so big. 'I have floo network!" Hermione was so happy. She rushed to the car and started stacking boxes and bags into the living room. Hermione thought about her "Oh-So-Loving parents." She was mad again. "Man I hate them."

Hermione thought for a minute. Maybe she doesn't have to be Hermione Jane_ Granger anymore._ She felt good. This was a start of a new beginning. 'Perfect. Haha, this is perfect.' And she wasn't being sarcastic. 'Oh man, Hermione. Don't do anything you'll regret' a nagging voice inside of her said. 'Oh fuck off. I have some unpacking to do."

A/n: tell me what u think. FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED. if u flame, u will be cursed out in my reply!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione entered house number seven on Privet Drive. Her home. She had been here for a week now. It's now August 22. School was coming closer and closer everyday. Over this week Hermione had changed _almost _everything about her. She had a new attitude, look, name...Wait, wait..._name!_ Her new name was not Hermione anymore. It was Mya. No, she couldn't change her last name but she never uses it so who cares. Hermione had gone to the nearest salon and had gotten light blond and red highlights. She decided to dress a little more...fleshy. Hermione also had gotten her navel pierced. She has tattoos on her shoulder that is the picture of a yellow lion, on the small of her back that showed a green serpent, on above her navel piercing that showed a blue hawk.

She never did the Hufflpuff one. A seal was so weak. So instead, she had a black rose on her hip. She came back from another job interview and got one working at the local book store. She still had a very small soft spot for books. Crookshanks slowly moved to Hermione, rubbing his soft fur against his friend's ankles. Hermione picked up her cat and plopped down on her new couch. She had a lot of money at Gringotts so she bought her furniture at wizarding shops. "How's my little fat cat today" Mya cooed. Crookshanks started purring and rolled on his back. Mya rubbed his stomach and stood up.

She was wearing a black t-shirt that said "G-Unit Chick" in white letters. The shirt hugged her waist-up and her jean mini skirt hugged her waist-down. Mya stepped into the fireplace and took some floo powder. "The Burrow" she yelled as she dropped the powder and she disappeared in emerald fire. The next thing she knew, she was in the living room of the Weasley home. Molly Weasley appeared and gave Hermione a warm smile. "Hermione dear, we weren't expecting you." Mya flinched at the name Hermione but Molly didn't notice.

Molly dusted off Hermione and hugged her. "You look different. I just can't place my finger on it" Molly said dimly. Hermione fought back the urge to roll her eyes. She walked out of the living room to the kitchen. She saw Fred and George talking and once they saw her, they're jaws dropped. Molly giggled and left the room. "Hey sweet thang. Do we know you" Fred asked as he and his twin got out of their seats and walked to the girl. "I don't know. You might" she said teasingly. "What's your name" George asked, his eyes fixed on her chest. Hermione grabbed George's chin, making him look at her face. "Name's Mya. Um...where's Ron?"

Fred and George sighed. "We don't know.-" The conversation was carried on from Fred to George. "-We don't care. He's been going out this summer with that Lavender Brown girl.-" "-He apparently can't keep his hands off of her-" "-With all the action he's getting from her." Hermione's face grew red once again. Even Ron, whom she was counting on to support her and cheer her up was forgetting about her for some chick.

"I just wanted to tell him that I got a new place. But no one cares about Hermione!" Fred and George stared at the girl. "H-Hermione?" She nodded and huffed back to the living room. "And tell your brother that he's in for a rude start at school" Hermione bellowed before leaving in the fireplace. Hermione came back to her home and darted upstairs. She jumped on top of the bed and fumed. Crookshanks came in and could've sworn he saw steam coming from Hermione's head.

"First I get kicked out of my house, then Harry sides with my parents and now Ron is neglecting me for...BROWN! How can they just forget about me? Well now I'm gonna kick myself into overdrive! I'll show them what they're missing." Hermione always kept her word. Lets just hope she won't screw it up.

She got up from her bed and raided her closet and picked out all of her best clothes that would grab attention. She kept saying to herself, "I'll make _them _pay. I'll make _them _miss me. I'll show _them_ that I could take care of myself and do whatever I want."

a/n: r&r


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up on September first to Crookshanks licking her face. "Okay, okay." Crookshanks did that every year. Hermione looked at her clock. 7:00 a.m., right on the dot too. "Good boy" she said to her cat. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. She had already pack all of her cloths and belongings for school. She just left out one outfit for her to wear. Mya put on a white tight shirt that said "B is for Bitch" in bright pink letters. Then she put on a low riser pair of jeans and pulled up her thong a little, just enough to get someone's attention.

She strapped on a pair of white strap heels. She never focused on her face before but she is keeping her promise to herself and is doing everything she can to make Ron and Harry appreciate her. She applied black eyeliner, mascara and put on some pale pink eyeshadow. She put on pink lipstick and clear lip gloss. When she was satisfied, she went downstairs and grabbed a can of cat food. Hermione opened the can and put it into Crookshanks's bowl.

After washing her hands, she turned on the toaster and put in a slice of bread. Hermione also put in a waffle and put down the slit. Crookshanks finished his food and sat in the middle of the table, but still giving Hermione some space to eat. The toast and waffle popped up and she started nibbling on the waffle and toast. Hermione had to redo her lips because of the crumbs sticking to the gloss.

9:00 rolled around with a bored Hermione. She decided to plop down on the couch and watch t.v. until 10:00 comes. 'Why am I such a damn early bird' she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**At house 4:**

Harry was double checking his stuff, making sure he had everything. He hadn't heard from Hermione ever since their conflict they had. He left his bedroom and walked downstairs where Dudley was eating cereal. This year seemed to be a miracle. Dudley was actually is losing weight. Who would have thought? He and Dudley decided a while back to try to act civil to each other and maybe even become friends.

"Sup Dudley" he said, sitting." Dudley put down his spoon. "Hey, that girl that went to your room a week or so ago" Dudley said, referring to Hermione, "She. Is. Hot. We're not really friends but you could say we're acquittances" Harry nodded. He looked at his watch, 10:00. The door bell rang and Harry went to answer it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Back in Hermione's world:**

Hermione rang the door bell of house 4. Harry Potter answered the door. "Hey Hermione!" he said happily. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Its Mya now, Potter" she spat. Harry became confused. "Since when do you call me Potter?" "Since I felt like it. Enough with the interrogation. Is Dudley here?" Dudley appeared at the door frame, smirking at Hermione. "Hey you." Hermione stifled a laugh. "Hi. Uh...can you give me a lift at King's Cross Station?"

Dudley didn't bother asking why. He nodded and walked outside, leaving a bewildered Harry behind. "Take my car back to my house. Number 7" she said, passing the keys to her Range Rover to Dudley. He nodded and followed the ever so hot Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**King's Cross Station:**

Hermione thanked Dudley and grabbed Crookshanks's cage and her suit cases. Inside the station, she grabbed an empty trolley and placed her stuff there. She got a lot of glances from muggle guys and she liked it. She always wanted attention like this. And now she was getting what was rightfully hers.

She reached platform 9 3/4 and she walked through the barrier. Seeing the scarlet train made her smile a little. Now she got looks from guys here. She hears Ron talking to Seamus when she was about to enter the train.

_"And then Fred says that I'm gonna have a rude start at school" _Hermione hears Ron say. _"What do you think he means by that" _Seamus asked. _"He's probably only joking. I mean this is Fred and George we're talking about." _Seamus nodded and turned pale at something over Ron's shoulder. "What is it mate" Ron asked. He turned around to an angry looking Hermione. "Hermione? What happened? But whatever it is, I like it" Ron said, referring to Hermione's new look. "You should listen to Fred because I told him to tell you, you male slut!"

Seamus had already sneaked away from the two. 'The coward' Ron thought. "All summer you don't write me because you have to 'study' with Brown. And then I find Harry taking my parents side when they kick me out of my house. And I tried owling you but you don't reply you bastard." Ron didn't know what to say at this point.

" 'Mione, I'm really-" "Sorry? You know what? You're not. I know you're not. I'm gonna show you and Pothead what you missed out. I'm gonna show you. And don't say a thing to me weasel. And tell you're little weaslette that too." After that sentence, Hermione grabbed her stuff and entered the train in a huff.

She entered the first compartment she saw. And it was one that Draco Malfoy was sitting in. "Get out Granger." Hermione stiffened. She closed the door and took out her wand. "Don't you dare call me that" she said in a threatening voice. "Isn't that your surname?" "I don't care if it is. Don't call me that. My new name is Mya. Just Mya." Draco nodded and she put her wand away. She sat down and smacked her head against the window. "Fucking Scarhead and Weasel are gonna miss me" Hermione said aloud.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What did you call them?" "Scarehead and Weasel. That's exactly who they are to tell you the truth." "You mad at them?" "You have no idea." Malfoy stood up and sat next to Hermione. It was silence until Draco broke it. "You know you grew up" he said, eyeing her chest and ass. Hermione smirked and looked at him. 'My God, quidditch pays off' she thought looking at his well built body. And his hair isn't slicked back anymore. Now it just dangles over his eyes as a final touch to his hottness.

"You know, you're not bad yourself" she complimented. They're faces were inches away. Hermione heard Ron and Harry coming close. Saying something about looking for her. She saw they're shadows out the door, her heart picked up speed. Draco saw her face. He grabbed her neck and smacked his lips onto hers. Hermione kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist bringing her closer.

Harry and Ron opened the compartment door and gasped at the couple. Draco broke the kiss and smirked at the boys faces. Hermione pouted. "Don't waste your time looking at them. Spend your time wisely by looking at me" she said, pulling his face back to her. Before she kissed him she cleared her thought at the intruders. "um hello! Some privacy. I know you two are dim but come on, leave!" Her voice was low and creepy. Ron and Harry closed the door and ran down the train.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged. "Wanted to do that for a second. Plus, now that we both share a common similarity-" "-Hating Potter and Weasley?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded, "Exactly that. Now that we share that similarity, we have a stronger bond." Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "What happened about me being a 'mudblood'?" Draco shook his head. "That does not matter for the time being. Plus, people won't even know its you." Hermione laughed. "That's true. But..." Hermione slid away from Draco and gave him a half smile. "I don't this..." she pointed her finger at herself and Draco, "...could work out."

Draco frowned and looked away. Hermione kept looked at him though. At his profile when he looked straight forward of him. But it wasn't long until she had taken Draco's face and connected their lips again.

a/n: what do ya think?


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Draco exited the compartment after their little 'talk'. They both tried to straighten their robes but no avail. Draco saw his friend Blaise Zabini walk toward them. "Hey Malfoy. How's it going? And who is this?" Hermione's long, newly straightened hair was covering the Gryffindor patch so Blaise didn't know. "Name's Mya. And I know what you're thinking. This chick is way too hot for school" she said confidently. Draco smirked at this. He had never heard her talk like this. It was amusing.

While all three talked, Neville Longbottom was on his way to his compartment. Hermione smiled and stuck out her ankle. Neville tripped over her ankle and fell on his face."Wow Longbottom. I knew you were a moron but does that mean you don't know how to walk straight" Hermione drawled. Neville stared at her. He saw Hermione. "Why are you being so mean? You were never mean to me before" Neville said. Hermione pushed past Blaise and Draco, similar to how Draco does it to Crabbe and Goyle. "Well before, I was a prissy, nerdy, quiet bookworm. Now I can say it like it is. So now find yourself a new potion flunky."

Fear was seen in Neville's eyes. He turned around and entered his compartment. Blaise eyed Hermione suspiciously. He moved her hair and saw the Gryffindor crest. "Damn girl. You Gryffindor and you'd to that to a fellow house mate" Blaise asked, shocked. Hermione and Draco smirked. Both looked identical. Soon the train came to a stop. Blaise, Draco and Hermione exited the train, leaving there stuff for their towers. The three just talked and laughed to the carriages. Ginny spotted Hermione and waved happily. "Hey, Hermione. You look great. What did you do?" The boy leered at the small Gryffindor. Hermione rolled her eyes at the child.

"I told your godforsaken brother to tell you. You will not talk to me, address me as Hermione, you will not look at me or act like we even knew the other existed" Hermione explained, turning her back on Ginny. Ginny just stayed rooted to her spot. Hermione and the guys found a carriage and seated themselves. "So Mya, what did you do over the summer" Blaise asked with interest. Draco looked interested as well. Mya told them about the kick out, the two "stabs in the back", and the apartment. Both looked like kindergartners who just heard a great 12 letter story and were about to say "Again, again."

Thankfully, they didn't. The thestrals soon came to a stop and they all climbed out. They entered the castle and then the great hall. The sorting hat sang his song and sorted all the first years. And just as McGonnagal picked up the hat, it bellowed, "Wait. I sense that someone in this room is not properly sorted. Bring me...Hermione Granger!" The whole hall went silent. Even Snape went pale. Hermione kept a straight face but inside she was jumping for joy.

Before she sat on the stool she put on a "protest." "Wait a minute. The sorting hat's sort is final. You can just re...re-sort me. Can you?" Professer McGonnagal nodded and seated Hermione. She put the hat on her head and the hat spoke. "This has never happened before. Seven years ago, you were a brave, smart and modest student. And now your just an ignorant, overly confident, mean, rude person. The complete opposite." "Can you just sort me before I get my sewing machine and turn you into a baseball cap" she threatened.

"Slytherin!" Hermione smirked and casually walked to the table. She sat next to Draco and Blaise and started talking to Pansy Parkinson. The whole Gryffindor table stared at Hermione. She noticed and sent all of them the finger. Pansy, Draco, Blaise and some other Slytherins that saw the gesture sniggered and cackled. She sent Harry and Ron glares. Parvati and Lavender were baffled. They were opening and closing their mouths like psycho fish.

Hermione said something to Pansy and she nodded. Pansy turned to face the two gaping girls. "Hey, Patil and Brown, choose either an open mouth or closed 'cause you're attracting flies." Crabbe and Goyle didn't really understand the joke but laughed anyway. Hermione looked at Draco. "Are you doing anything tonight" she whispered in his ear. He was about to say 'no' but Blaise cut in. "Mya, the Slytherins are gonna give you a little party tonight. Be prepared." She nodded. "The little was an understatement wasn't it" she asked Draco. "Oh yeah" he replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Gryffindor Table:**

"What happened to Hermione? She's all nasty now." Harry and Ron looked down at their plates and sat quietly. The entire table looked at them and all said "What did you do to her!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When dinner was over, the Slytherins all huddled around Hermione and lead her to the common room. "You're gonna have a great time! Slytherins know how to party" Draco said, smirking. Hermione laughed. Once she entered the common room, she took off her robe and held it in her arm. Now her muggle attire was completely visible. Including her tattoos. The tattoo of the serpent on the small of her back was being shown to every Slytherin behind her.

She sat down on the black leather couch and looked around. She was able to admit to herself that this common room was way better than the Gryffindor common room. Draco, Blaise and Pansy came and sat at the couches around her. "So, why the big change?" Pansy asked. Hermione didn't feel like explaining the entire story so she just said, "Scarhead and the Weasel made some mistakes and so did my parents. I'm just showing them a little thing called karma."

Pansy laughed at this. Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear that made Pansy stop laughing. She got up and sat next to Draco. "Um...Draco. Isn't there something you wanna tell me?" she asked, pouting. Draco looked at her and shook his head. "No. Nothing I haven't told you before." Pansy pouted bigger and crossed her arms.

Hermione heard a light cracking sound and music playing right after it. "Cool. They got the music playing" Draco said, looking around the ceiling. He looked over at Hermione and took her hand. "Dance with me" he said. Hermione obliged and stood up. The longer couches disappeared and the table in the middle was over to the side. Now, there was room to dance. Laughing at this new experience, Hermione danced with Draco in the middle of the common room.

She had never expected to be doing this at all in her life. Dancing with Draco Malfoy. The person whom she thought she hated. To be in Slytherin. That took the cake. Never in her wildest dreams have Hermione thought of doing any of this. "Hey, hey! We got something to really get this party started" Blaise yelled from standing on top of a couch. In his hands were two bottles that Hermione really couldn't identify. Although, whatever it was, the Slytherins seemed to like it. Everyone cheered and came around Blaise as he came down from the couch.

He went over to the table and poured the liquid into cups. He passed two to Draco and he went back to Hermione. Draco gave one of the cups to her. "Drink it. It's good." he said, sipping his own drink. Hermione looked down at the bronze colored drink. For a moment, she thought about turning it down. 'Wait! This isn't supposed to be Hermione Granger! It's supposed to be Mya. And Mya wouldn't turn down a drink. Even if it is her first one!' she thought.

Then, Hermione brought the cup to her lips and gulped down the drink. It surely tasted bitter-sweet. It sort of burned her throat going down. But she seemed to find herself asking Draco for another one.

He did so and before she knew it, Hermione and Draco were bother really drunk. Not knowing, and not caring that the rest of the sixth and seventh year students were too.

No sober Slytherin was in the sixth or seventh year. No Slytherin was sure when the party ended but they all had some serious hangovers in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

At breakfast, Hermione entered the Great Hall holding her forehead. She sat down at the Slytherin table next to Draco. "Man, I have such a big hangover" she said, "Why don't you have one?" Draco was the only one who didn't have a hangover. He shrugged. "I guess I'm so used to it that it doesn't effect me as badly." Hermione lied her head on the table, unable to eat. "I can't believe this is my first hangover" she said. Draco chuckled at her comment. Pansy came in just like Hermione and lied her head down as well.

"You two suck" Blaise said as he sat down next to Pansy. Hermione and Pansy mumbled something no one could understand. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at her head. "My, it's a hangover. Not a death sentence" Blaise said. Hermione glared at him and muttered a spell. Then her hangover was gone. "Sweet" Draco said. "I know, I'm good." Hermione smiled, breathed on her nails and rubbed them on her robes. Everyone laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**The Gryffindor Table:**

Ginny, Harry and Ron stared at the Slytherin table. They watched as Hermione (they didn't like the name 'Mya'.) cure her headache and laugh with her new friends. Harry and Ron felt dirty. Ginny had gotten the boys to tell her about their situation the night before. And she was not happy. "I can't believe you guys forgot about Hermione. One of your best friends" Ginny pushed. "Don't push it Gin" Ron said. "Talk to her." "If we try, she'll bite our heads off" Harry explained.

"Than I'll talk to her, you cowards." Ginny stood up and walked toward the Slytherin table. She looked back and saw Harry and Ron mouthing "Bad idea." She ignored it and continued to walk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Back at Slytherin:**

Hermione laughed along with her friends, but stopped when she saw Ginny approach her. "Weaselette, this is the Slytherin table, no one wants you here" Draco drawled. Ginny glared at him. "He's right. NO ONE wants you here" Hermione said. "Hermione, I want to talk to you" Ginny said. "Didn't I tell you? Don't call me Hermione!" Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Let me go!" Ginny dragged Hermione out of the Great Hall and let her go by the stairs. "When will you let this act down" Ginny asked. "It's not an act Ginny!" Hermione stopped. 'Why am I calling her Ginny?' "Hermione, I know it's an act. This is just revenge on Harry and Ron. They told me everything. It's an act." Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes. She saw concern and hurt. "You gotta leave me alone. I'm happy at-" "Slytherin? How can you be happy?" "Because no one uses me as an answer book! Everyone at Gryffindor only liked me because I would help them with their homework!"

"In Slytherin, they actually have brains. They don't ask for help unless it's necessary. And believe it or not, they like me for me!" "Slytherin's don't have hearts! They don't care about you, only themselves." Hermione's face turned red with anger. She lifted a finger pointing to Ginny's face in warning. "You don't know them. So don't talk about anything you don't know about." Ginny stood there in fright. "If you keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, someone just might answer." (I saw Four Brothers. I just had to put that in.) Hermione left Ginny in the room in silence.

When she sat back down, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist. "What happened" he whispered. Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Don't tease me. Save that for later." He started nibbling her ear, making her giggle. "Draco stop it." "Draco now is it?" Mya smirked, stood up and headed to the common room. Draco followed. Mya said the password to the portrait (are there portraits in the dungeons?) and entered. She knew that Draco was right behind her.

He was just about to grab her waist, but she said "don't even think about it." She turned around to see a pouting Draco. She kissed his lips ever so softly. "Are you really that desperate?" His pout got bigger and nodded. She thought for a minute and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist again, pushing her backwards. She was walking backwards and didn't see the black leather couch.

She fell back onto the couch, but it didn't pull them away. With Draco on top he thought he could take control. He started fumbling with the hem of Hermione's uniform shirt. Hermione broke the kiss for a second, gasping for breath. "Don't you think this is a little fast?" Draco smirked and shook his head. "Nothing is too fast for a Malfoy." Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Are you getting the Dark Mark this year?" At the moment, Draco felt like he could tell her anything. He nodded.

'I'll have to prove to Ginny that this that I'm doing is not an act' Hermione thought. "I want one too" she asked. Draco closed his eyes and got off of her. Obviously out of the moment. He sat at the couch opposite Hermione. "You do realize that the Dark Mark is a tattoo right?" "Yeah I already have like, four." Draco raised his eyebrows as if saying "Really?" "And you do know that you have to go against-" "Potter, the Weasleys, the headmaster, the Order, and anyone else on the Light Side. Yes I understand that. I don't care what it takes. I want to see Potter dead right now."

Hermione had surprised Draco and even herself. Yeah she was mad at Harry and wanted revenge but killing him? What is that? Hermione always had a kind of hatred for Harry, deep, deep inside of her. And now she feels that she can let that hatred out. "You sure?" Hermione nodded seriously. Draco let out a sigh and scratched his head. "I'll spy on Potter if you need me to you know. I'll write down anything that sounds important to gain your, your father's and even the Dark Lord's trust. I'll do anything."

Draco considered this. "Alright. I'll owl my father, get his answer." Hermione nodded. She felt good right now. She didn't know why. If she was Hermione, she would've been lying. But as Mya, she was badass and could do whatever she wanted. 'This is gonna go as smooth as ice' she thought. She stood up and sat on Draco's lap. Draco smirked and started kissing her neck. "I love you like this" he whispered. "Yeah you better" Hermione said, pushing him down on his back, kissing his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco send his father a letter, explaining Hermione and her proposition. And two months later, he replies. (finally) During lunch, Draco's eagle owl flew in and dropped the letter right above his plate. He looked at it and looked at Hermione. "You think that's his reply" she asked. "Let's hope it is." Draco picked up the letter and opened it. It read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I read your letter over and over again for you wrote that Hermione Granger, the best friend of Harry Potter wanting to join us to defeat him. Now that my dear boy, was a shocker. Well, I have spoken with the Dark Lord and he said that he has been watching miss Granger for quite some time. He would like a meeting with her and you discussing your ceremony for your Dark Mark and her trust in two days. I will pick you two up personally and take you to the Riddle Manor. This letter is only for your and miss Granger's eyes only. You understand Draco. Make sure both of you look presentable. I am looking forward to seeing you._

_Your father,_

_Lucius_ _Malfoy_

Hermione read the letter and took deep breaths. "Two days" she said. "Two days" Draco repeated. Hermione pulled herself together and sat straight. "I'll be ready." He nodded as he read the letter again. "I'll be ready too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**Gryffindor Table:**

"What do you think she'll be ready for" Ginny asked. "I don't know. But it has to be serious. I mean for what other reason is there" Ron said. "You don't think she's going to the Dark Side do you" Harry asked. Ginny thought hard about this. "No, of course not. This is Hermione we're talking about. Plus, we all know this is an act. Right?" Harry wasn't convinced. He had to find out what was going on, and fast.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Slytherin:**

"Let's go. We should get ready for Potions" Draco said. Mya nodded and got up. Ever since she became a Slytherin, Snape was treating her like one. She liked getting special attention and seeing Neville screw up his potions.

Hermione took her seat next to Blaise and took out her parchment. She started doodling hearts filled with her and Draco's name in them. Hermione had told Blaise about her and Draco, and he supported her 100. He and Hermione became best friends. Snape looked over Mya's shoulder and saw her doodles. He stifled back a laughed and continued to walk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione woke up in the girls' dormitory two days later. She would be meeting Voldemort today. 'Look presentable' she told herself. She got out of bed, showered and brushed. Crookshanks was also awake. He seemed to like Slytherin. He became good friends with Draco's little snake. And he enjoyed the little accessories he gets. He has little Slytherin ties and scarfs. He liked to dress up.

Hermione came back into the room and looked through her trunk. She took out the nicest thing she had. It was an emerald dress with a thigh high slit on the right side. She only used half of her straightening potion so her hair was in graced ringlets. She put her hair in the hairstyle she used for the Yule Ball in her fourth year. She remembered going to the ball with Victor Krum, a successful quidditch player.

He had even asked to see her over the summer, but that summer had their relationship on the rocks. And slowly, she decided not to see him again. She strapped on black heels and put on a pair of pure silver ear rings that made it the shape of a snake. And it had one carrot emerald for the eye of the snake. She put on some pale pink lip gloss and black mascara. Didn't bother with the liner, it'll take too long. She walked down to the common room and saw Draco sitting, talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle seemed weird. They didn't have their normal stupid looks. They looked nervous about something, extra pale, fake. Hermione made her heel clack extra loud to get the boys' attention. Crabbe and Goyle stood up and Draco looked over his shoulder. He smiled and walked to her. He wore a silk, black dress shirt and black slacks. He wore a silver bracelet that his father had sent him last year. He kissed her cheek that made Crabbe and Goyle flinch. 'Oh yeah. It's them' Hermione thought. "You look great" Draco said. Hermione let out a quick thanks before moving to the big boys.

Both stiffened. Hermione grabbed their arms and shoved them outside with her. When Draco was out of range, Hermione started talking. "What are you guys doing?" "Hermione, we want you to come back. We're sorry" Goyle (Harry) said. "Guys, you stay away from me. I have to do something very important today and I can't have you two baboons mess it up. Now go before I tell Draco it's you." The two boys ran back to the girls bathroom, not wanting to get Hermione angry.

She came back into the common room, seeing Draco lying on the couch. "Where'd they go" he asked, sitting up. "They found out they were late for breakfast so they made a run for it."Draco laughed and grabbed Hermione so she would sit on his lap. "Are you excited" he asked. "More like nervous." He hugged her and nuzzled her neck. "Don't worry, you'll do fine." Hermione sighed. Then there was a knock at the door. Mya swiftly got off of Draco's lap and stood up. "Go get it" Draco said. "A woman never answers the door. You do it."

Draco rolled his eyes and got the door. And there stood Lucius Malfoy with his black cane at hand. "Draco, it's a pleasure seeing you again. And miss Granger. He has been keeping an eye out for you. Follow me." Draco and Hermione did so. Once they left school grounds, Lucius and Draco apparated. ( Hermione didn't know what Riddle Manor looked like so she grabbed on to Draco) In less than a minute, all three of them were looking at the front of Riddle Manor. Hermione held back a 'Whoa' when she saw the Manor. Inside, past those doors hold the most powerful wizard the world. (besides Dumbledore of course) Hermione would be meeting Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Draco entered the Slytherin common room, late that night. "I'm surprised he let you on that fast" Draco whispered. "Me too. But this mark is temporary. I just need to prove myself to him to make it permanent" Mya whispered back.

_Flashback:_

_Mya, Draco and Lucius entered the Riddle Manor silently. "Lucius, my slippery friend. You're here" said a cold voice. "Yes master. I have brought my son and Miss Granger as well." "Good, good. Young mister Malfoy. You will receiving your mark soon correct?" Draco nodded at the Dark Lord. "Step forward, Miss Granger." Hermione did so. "You are very close to Harry Potter are you?" "Not extremely close. But I'll get as close as you need."_

_"Good. I'll need you to study him. Listen to any conversation they have. If they speak of me, I must hear about it, they speak of death eaters, I must hear about it. And I must hear every detail." Mya nodded. "Now a little test." Voldemort said. He waved his hand and an over sized cage with Emma and Ryan in it appeared. Hermione's eyes widened at first but then it turned into narrow slits._

_"What kind of test is this sir" Hermione asked. "Hermione, what's going on? Help us" Emma cried. Hermione looked at her mother with pure hatred. "Why did you throw me out? I wasn't an evil seed you know. I listened to you, I got good grades, I loved you." Emma stayed silent, though she nudged her husband in the ribs. Ryan glared at his wife, and started to answer. "Hermione, there was something your mother and I wasn't telling you. I didn't want you out of the house. But your mother and I couldn't stand lying to you." "Well...What weren't you telling me?" The two stayed silent._

_Hermione stood there, still narrow eyed but was as red as a beet. "What weren't you telling me? What were you lying about?" Ryan began talking again. "Hermione, darling-" "Don't call me Hermione" she said. "That's no longer my name." Ryan looked at his wife and nodded. "Ok then. Well, what your mother and I wasn't telling you was that...that..." "SPEAK" Hermione demanded._

_It was Emma's turn to speak. " You are not our daughter. Your name isn't even Hermione." Everyone was silent. "That won't cut it for the girl. Talk" barked Voldemort. "Your parents were very strong wizards and were pure-bloods. But they were killed by...by him" Emma said, pointing to Voldemort. "Don't you dare point at him you immature worm" Hermione yelled. "You're lying to me again. You didn't even know who the Dark Lord was! You're only saying that because you want me to turn against him again. Well that's not happening! You're liars. Both of you."_

_Everyone including Voldemort stared at her. "You lied to me all these years. When I kept saying that I felt like I didn't belong, you said that I did. You said that I did belong to you when I didn't. I asked you if I was born from another family and you said no. You said NO! All of the questions I asked, the answers were lies! How dare you. All of those years I told you I was being teased because I was muggle-born you said ignore them. That's it. You two are pure liars and I hate you for that. You two deserve to die" Hermione screamed practically at the top of her lungs._

_"Would you like to do the honors" Voldemort asked. "My pleasure" Hermione said. She raised her wand to the caged people. "Avada Kadavra!" A flash of green light jetted out of her wand and hit both people square in the chest. Both fell lifeless on the ground with no marks of murder. "You're a natural" Voldemort said. Hermione bowed at him. "Come child. Until you prove yourself even more worthy to me. I'll make your Mark permanent. And Draco, you have no need to prove yourself, yours will be permanent."_

_Volemort pointed his wand at two left arms and applied one permanent Dark Mark and one temporary. "Be careful with your assignment." Voldemort said to Hermione. She nodded. Draco and Mya bowed and Lucius pulled them away to take them back to school._

_End Flashback._

Draco and Hermione were about to go up the stone stairs but after hearing a drawl "Congrats you two" they instantly spun around. They saw Snape smirking at them. "Let me see them" he said almost excited. Draco showed his permanent and Mya showed her temporary. "Very good. Now hurry to bed." They nodded and ran upstairs. "What was that about" Hermione whispered. "I don't know but that was weird." She kissed Draco goodnight. He tried to deepen it but Hermione broke it. "Draco not tonight. I mean killed my liar parents."

"You're right. We'll finish tomorrow." Hermione chuckled and kissed him again. " 'Night" he said. " 'Night." Hermione closed the girls' dormitory door as did Draco for the boys'. That was one long night. Hermione changed into her pajamas and didn't noticed that she was being watched. Pansy, looked at Hermione with narrow eyes. She was not happy that Hermione was with Draco. She wanted to hurt Hermione so bad for it. And she will. One of these days...


End file.
